Wanted Is Love!
by MissJD
Summary: Un mundo alternativo donde Calliope y Arizona son patinadoras; pero no de cualquier patineta sino como la de BTTF. Y Marty McFly es ex-novio de Calliope. ¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡Disfrutalo!


¡Buuuuuuuenos, buuuuuuuenos, buenos días, tardes o noches! ^^' Sip, yo de nuevo. :3

Es.. ahmm.. un Universo Alternativo. Inspirada en la película de Volver Al Futuro. Entonces, como es el futuro hay cosas que se quedarán "o.O) y, ¿ella cómo sabe?" Pues, soy hija del Dr. Brown y... ÉL ESTÁ VIVO y no en el Viejo Oeste. :O UUH! Ok, no. xD Pura imaginación, nada más. ;) O quién sabe. xD

*Flybo= así llamaré a la patineta rosada que sale en B2TF, pues, no tengo la mínima idea como se llama.

*Wanted is love (el título del crossover) es por la canción de Phillip Phillips. ^_^

Eeen fin, ya sabes, **Grey's Anatomy y un poco de Back To The Future (Volver Al Futuro) no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y productores *no sabe quiénes son por eso lo hizo general* ¬¬' Shonda Rhimes de GA y B2TF... eeh, como escribí "respectivos creadores y productores". **^^' Blablabla!** Lo mió es puro entretenimiento.**  
Eeeeeeeen fin... ¡Disfrútalo! :D

* * *

**Era el año 2,049 **e iniciaba la Competencia de los "X Games" Femenino, únicamente para el Flybo. Se podía ver a muchas adolescentes no mayores de 17 años, de diferentes partes del mundo, en los vestidores. Comenzando con una bella latina, llamada Calliope, muy buena patinadora, desde hace 2 años participaba en estas competencias grandes, con una flybo de color blanca con circulos rojos; una persona competitiva pero siempre muy amigable y social, fuera de la pista. Por otro lado, Arizona, que iniciaba su vida profesional como patinadora del Flybo, sin embargo, mostraba ser buena en esto, porque había participado en competencias menores, no cómo ésta que era internacional. Su FlyBoard es de color rosa, con pequeñas florecitas blancas; como siempre, muy sonriente.

Arizona estaba en una banca charlando con su couch y su madre, que le daban palabras de aliento y que ellos sabían que sí no lo lograba, ya habría otra oportunidad después, mientras tanto, debía salir y divertirse. Estos dos salieron hacía dónde estaba el Coronel Daniel Robbins y su hermano Timothy. Y alguien se le acerca, un joven de pelo castaño, ojos zules, que llevaba una playera gris, unos blue jeans, chaqueta roja con mangas negras y unos nike blancos; muy apuesto para cualquier mujer pero no para alguien cómo ella.

_—Hola_ —Le dice el apuesto joven.

_—¿Hola? _—Titubea, Arizona. Aún en la banca.

—_Soy Marty, Marty McFly. _—Sonríe— _Mucho gusto. Eeh... Bueno, solo venía a desearte suerte y espero que te vaya bien. _

—_Gracias. _—Dando su mejor sonrisa— _Soy Arizona. _—Extiende la mano derecha, a lo que Marty responde.

—_No te preocupes, Arizona. Lo harás bien. Supongo que es tu primera vez aquí. _—Arizona asiente— _Yo participaba; pero porque me lástime la pierna _-señalando con el índice, su pierna izquierda—_ y bueno, el Doctor me recomendó dejarlo. _

—_Ouh.. _—Sale de la boca de Arizona, viendo con tristeza la pierna izquierda de Marty.

—_Si. _-McFly suspirá- _Pues, ahora, puedo concentrarme al cien por ciento en mis estudios. _—Ríe, y Arizona, también— _De la única persona que debes tener cuidado es de ella _—Señala a Callie con su dedo índice.

—_¿Eh? —_Una Arizona confundida.

—_Si, verás. Ella y..._ —Da vueltas, buscando a alguien— _ah... mi hermana, _—viendo a una persona parecida al joven pero en femenina—_ compite con mi hermana, son las mejores. Ahora, estás tú, también, para echar pelea. _—él le guiña.

—_No, no, no. _—Extiendo su mano en negación— _Solo vengo a disfrutar. _

-_En fin, espero lo disfrutes y que te vaya bien, entonces. _—La despide con un beso en la mejilla.

_—Gracias_ —casi como un susurro.

Se escuchaba por los altavoces, una voz masculina: **_—"Hola a todos, ¿Se la están pasando bien?"_**—Seguido por miles de gritos que estaban en unas bancas voladoras, y personas que miraban a través de las tv's transparentes y planas, y, de igual manera, tablets, celulares: **_"¡SI!"-¡GENIAL! Bien, los "X Games" iniciarán en 5 minutos. Relájense un poco en sus asientos._**

—Callie de lejos vió como Marty hablaba con Arizona, no le tomó mucha importancia. Pues, porque Marty le había sido infiel y por eso terminaron. —_Bien, la chica está bonita _—pensó. Se encogió de hombros, alzó su patineta e inició su marcha para dónde estaba su couch.

—_¡Callie! _—una voz masculina, corría hacía ella. —_¡Callie!_

—_Adiós. _—responde ella sin ganas. Sabiendo de quién era esa voz.

—_¿Cómo has estado? _—preguntó Marty, colocándose frente a ella.

—Suspira exasperadamente— _Bien. _—Se hace a un lado y empieza a caminar. Él la agarra de la muñeca.

—_En algún momento tendremos que hacernos amigos, Callie. _—Dice amablemente. Realmente, se llevaban bien, antes de que él hiciera esa estupidez. Y quería que volvieran a ser amigos, divertirse como amigos, otra vez.

—_Ahmm... Pues, _—duda— _habrá que esperar para ese momento... Entonces. _—Sonríe a Arizona que estaba atrás de ellos, luego a Marty. Él voltéa, le sonríe, también, cuando voltéa de nuevo, veía a una Callie lejana.

—_Lo siento. _—dice Arizona, apenada por haber escuchado parte de la discusión. Y ella, también, sigue caminando, dejando a Marty cabizbaja.

—_¡SOY UN IDIOTA! _—grita el joven, pegando su puño derecho a la pared de cristal fuerte. Por suerte, nadie estaba en ese cuarto para escucharlo.

—_¡HOLA! Soy Arizona_—Sonríe Arizona a Callie, quién la había alcanzado a pesar de que la última caminara rápido— _Y... _—con la respiración un tanto agitada—_ Caminas muy rápido, ¿huh?_ —dijo, ahora viendo hacía los ojos de la castaña, aún caminando al paso de Callie.

—_Hmm... _—voltéa a verla, de manera seria.

—Vuelve a sonreír— _No quiero meterme, avísame si eso hago. Pero, creo que, ustedes tienen un problema muy grave, ¿no? Porque no hablas con él. _—sonríe, de nuevo.

—"¿Por qué sonríe tanto?" piensa Callie— _Te estás metiendo._

—Sonríe— _Gracias por avisar. _—mira hacía el suelo y Callie lo nota.

—_Posiblemente, algún día hablemos de ello. _—dice, viendo a Arizona. Mientras la última aún viendo hacía el suelo, sonríe. —_Pues, _—suspira—_ es muy... muy-muy-muy-muy-muy-muuuuuuuuuuuy _—exagerando un poco o mucho— _grave._

—Arizona empieza a reírse por la forma en que Callie hablaba. La castaña se le quedo viendo extrañada, "¿Qué había dicho?"-pensó Callie, con una pequeña sonrisa— _Sabes... eh... _—Recordando su nombre— _¿Callie, no? _—Ella asiente—_ Bonito nombre._

—_¿Qué cosa tengo que saber? _—preguntó Callie.

—_Eh... _—"Que eres muy bonita, tal vez" pensó Arizona— _Yo también competiré. Así que... Cuídate _—se detuvo y rió—

—Callie se muerde el labio inferior para no reírse de lo que había dicho— _Si, eso haré. _—mirándose a los ojos. Dejaron de verse, pues, unas señoritas tenían que pasar, así que, se separaron. Callie, del lado derecho del pasillo y la rubia al izquierdo— _Tienes unos bonitos ojos _—musito, Calliope. Cuando todas habían pasado.

—_¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_ —pregunto Arizona, escuchando algo muy a lo lejos, poco entendible.

—_No, no, no. Y... Sí seguimos caminado, también._ —Intento safarse—_ Porque si no seguimos, ¿de quién me cuidaré? _—sonrió, emprendiendo su marcha. Arizona, mueve su cabeza en afirmación y sigue a Callie. —_Y... ¿Cómo sabes mi...?_ —Regresándose pero Arizona ya se había ido con su coach. La rubia la volteó a ver, le levanto el pulgar y movió los labios diciendo: "¡Suerte!", regalándole una sonrisa, de nuevo. A lo que Callie le regreso con otra.

* * *

**_"Yo había decidido no creer en el amor,_**

**_pero ya era demasiado tarde,_**

**_ya su sonrisa había hecho_**

**_efecto en mí." _****—Anónimo.**

* * *

—_Hola, Calliope. _—Dijo, Marty atrás de ella.

—_Hola. _—Responde. Arizona los veía, así que decidió acercarse.

—_Lo lamento._—Le dijo Marty. Callie había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces iba diciéndole lo mismo— _Puede que —_él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Respiro hondo y siguió hablando—_..._ _Yo no haya sido el indicado pero te quiero. Aún te quiero, sin importar que ya no estamos juntos. Tú eras..._

—Callie lo interrumpió— _Cuando me refiero a encontrar a la persona indicada no me refiero a encontrar a alguien que resuelva mis problemas, ni que me sirva de muleta para cuando me sienta decaído. Tampoco me refiero a alguien que esté siempre pensando en mí, que me extrañe o que sienta que me necesita. Sino a encontrar a alguien que esté ahí, que comparta el tiempo conmigo ya que yo le compartiría el mío también. _—Mientras veía a Arizona, que se acercaba más a ellos y podía escuchar un poco de lo que la castaña estaba hablando. Regreso su mirada a Martin McFly— _Alguien que sepa estar sin mí pero que prefiera estar conmigo, alguien que sienta y actúe pensando en un "nosotros" y no en un "tú" y un "yo" por separado. Alguien que me ame porque sí y no porque yo le ame.*1 _—Se dió media vuelta y se fue con su coach. Dejando a un Marty triste y a una Arizona sorprendida.

—_Nuevamente, tú. _—Miro con rabia a Arizona— _¿Ves cómo es ella?_

—Arizona se quedo estupefacta, pues no sabía que decir—_ Hm..._

—_El problema es, que... aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.*2_ —Dijo Callie, viendo a Marty, trás de Arizona.

—Arizona se voltea— _¿Podemos hacerles saber que merecen más?*2_ —Viendo a los ojos cafés de Callie.

—_Ahmm... —_Piensa sobre la respuesta correcta o "Acaso, ¿es una indirecta?", Callie— _Podemos intentar.*2 —_Veía esos ojos azules de Arizona. Mientras que la rubia sonrió por lo que Callie había dicho, eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad con ella. "¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?" pensó Callie—

—_Yo te quería... Te quiero. _—Le dijo Marty a Callie.

—_Y, ¿por qué me engañastes? _—Se cruzó de brazos. Arizona que volteó cuando Martin habló, ahora estaba viendo a Callie de manera muy atónita.

—_Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a alguien cómo Callie? No la conozco muy bien, hace apenas unos minutos hablé con ella. Pero me parece una muy bella mujer _—Callie se sorprendió por esto último y sonrió, Arizona siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de la declaración que había hecho—_ para que tú vengas y le seas infiel. _—Por fin respiro, pues, había hablado muy rápido.

—_Chicas, ¿están listas? Solo ustedes faltan. —_Dijo alguien del staff. Interrumpiendo.

—_Eh... Si. _—Responde Callie, quién aún sonreía.

—"¿por qué sonreía?" se preguntó Arizona— _Si._ —Marty por su parte se había ido, cuando ellas tenían la mini charla con el del staff.

* * *

Ahora, todas las que competirían estaban en una banca transparente. Se levantó la primera, Cristina Yang, se colocó en la orilla de la rampa que era ondulada, se inclinó, se dejó ir, alcanzando una gran velocidad y haciendo un Slide (truco donde se pasa sobre un borde o baranda) — _¡WOOOOOO! — _se escuchó que dijeron los del público.

Luego, Arizona se fue en la rampa pequeña, salió de ella e hizo el 180 (consiste en dar una vuelta hacia atrás con la patineta); en ese momento, Tom, el Coronel Daniel Robbins y su madre se levantaron haciendo una pequeña ola y diciendo _¡YAAAAAY!_

El turno de Lexie que hace un Ollie (es cuando se salta con el skate), al inicio, cuando se lanzó en la rampa, Meredith y su familia le aplaudieron desde sus asientos.

La hermana de Marty hace un Grab Indy (se realiza en el aire el cual se agarra la tabla con la mano); el Dr. Emmett Brown expresa — _¡Santa Ciencia!_ — Marty, George McFly y Lorraine McFly se levantaron y aplaudieron.

Ahora, le tocaba a Callie que se fue en la rampa, al otro lado de esta hizo un 360 (es dar una vuelta de 360 grados con la patineta) y regreso. Todos sintirieron esa adrenalina cuando Torres dió la vuelta, se levantaron y la ovacionarion _¡WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_. Y se escucharon varios gritos de Aria: _¡ESA ES MI HERMOSA HERMANA! _Mientras la mamá de Callie le colocó la mano en la boca para que dejara de hacer relajo.

—_ Vaya que sí eres buena, ¿huh? — _le dice Arizona con una gran sonrisa.

Con la respiración agitada, responde a la sonrisa — _Eeh... Eso dicen. _—le guiña el ojo.

—_"Hola, Callie. Te deseo lo mejor, lo entiendo, ya no me quieres... Ahora, es Arizona. Siempre te querré, no eres como las demás chicas y no lo supe valorar. Con amor, -M" — _Le llegó al celular a Callie, ese mensaje de Marty. Tal vez, necesitaba eso, hablar con él; pero sería en otro momento. Lo estaba leyendo cuando decían: **_"Y la ganadora, de los X Games del Flybo, es..._ **—todos estaban muy atentos esperando— **_¡CALLIOPE _**** IPHEGENIA TORRES!"**

— _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — _Gritaron todos

— _¿¡CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES!?_ — pregunta un tanto molesta.

La hermana de Marty que estaba cerca de Arizona — _Sí, Callie ganó. Se lo merece, pues, ella es... _—Arizona la interrumpió.

— _OH... ¡Que bonito nombre! _—buscó a Callie y la encontró. Corrió y saltó sobre Callie, que esta última casi se caía y la abrazo, también. Pues, Calliope estaba en uno de los pasadillos. — _¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_ — con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

— _¿Qué pasó? _— pregunta Callie, desconociendo que había ganado.

— _¿Cómo que, qué paso? _— levanta la ceja. Separándose de Torres.

—_Sí, ¿qué pasó? _—vuelve a preguntar, mientras veía a su alrededor y su hermana estaba levantando sus pulgares. — _Oh, ya veo. _—Sonríe apenada.

— _Yep! Has ganado. ¡YAY!_ — levanta sus brazos.

— _Bien, momento de huir, entonces. __—_Empezó su marcha_— Y... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Sí no recuerdo haberme presentado contigo. _—volteó a verla. Se percató que, tal vez, si caminaba muy rápido como Arizona había dicho anteriormente. Porque cuando se detuvo para preguntarle, Arizona tropezó con ella, quedando muuuuy cerca.

—_Ahm... _—Podía sentir la respiración de Callie. Se mordió el labio— _Yo... _—Viéndose a los ojos. "¡RESPONDE!" se decía— _Ma... —_Una de las competidoras paso corriendo, golpéando a Arizona en su hombro, quién por el impulso, terminó dándole un beso a Calliope y ésta no se lo negó.

* * *

**_"¿Qué sería de la vida sí no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo?" _**

**_—Vincent Van Gogh_**

* * *

—_¿Quiéres... _—pregunta, separándose un poco, Callie— _ir a celebrar? _—Sonríe.

—Le responde, con una sonrisa— _Me encantaría. ¿Pizza? _

—Ríe— _Si, pizza está excelente._

* * *

Entraron al carro de Callie, un Mini Cooper color azul marino, las puertas se abrían hacía arriba, que fue un regalo de su padre por sus dieciséis años de edad. Calliope le abrió la puerta a Arizona, luego entro ella. Luego, Torres arranco el auto, estuvo unos 10 metros en el suelo y después el auto empezó a elevarse, como todos los autos lo hacían ahora.

Ya estaban sentadas, en una mesa cuadrada color negra y unos sillones de color rojo, una frente a la otra. En la mesa apareció "¿Quieren hacer una pizza?", entonces, Callie colocó su iPhone, al lado derecho de la mesa donde éste estaba en una aplicación donde estás directamente conectada con el banco, para pagar la cuenta. El programa le marco en la mesa "¡Hola, Callie! :)". En el centro, se veía un dibujo de una pizza que empezó a moverse; abajo de la animación, estaba un opción de "Iniciar", Torres precionó un poco. Arizona sonreía, y pensaba sí podría colocarle gomitas y chocolates, pues, la última vez que fueron, sus padres no la dejaron hacerlo. Seguido, se podía observar la imagen de la masa, luego apareció una opción para grande, mediana o pequeña:

Callie pregunta— _Arizona, ¿Te corto la pizza en 4 o en 8 trozos?_

_—En cuatro, no creo que me vaya a comer los ocho._ —Responde Arizona, de manera seria; pero riéndose por dentro.

_—Entiendo._ —Dice, una distraída Callie- _Espera, ¿Qué?_ —Arizona empieza a reírse, seguida de Callie.

Recuperándose del chiste sin chiste —_Cuatro, entonces— _Dijo, viéndose a los ojos.

Volvió a presionar el botón, le colocó salsa de tomate y Arizona le colocó queso. Entonces, aparecieron los demás ingredientes.

— _¿Calliope? —_Arizona tímida.

Callie levantó la mirada — _Sí._ — seguía viéndo a esos hermosos ojos azules.

—_¿Pue..._ —titubiando— _¿Puedo... colocarle gomitas? _—sonrió de la mejor manera y sus ojos azules brillaban, de cierta manera.

—_Ahmm... _—Callie solo podía apreciar sus ojos y la sonrisa de Robbins— _¿gomitas? _—Sonríe y levanta una ceja— _No creo que tengan gomitas para la pizza o ¿sí? —_Revisando sí habían gomitas; pero no había. Entonces_, _Callie le coloca peperoni a toda la pizza. Arizona estaba revisando su maletín y Callie lo notó, Robbins levanta su rostro y sonríe, lentamente saca la bolsita donde tenía las gomitas de varios dibujos y colores.— _¿Cómo? — _Arizona no entendió a qué se refería, y Torres lo notó por la cara que puso Robbins. Sonrió — _¿Cómo le colocaremos las gomitas a la pizza? Es... Es... ¡no lo sé! Nunca le he colocado gomitas a mi pizza y aquí no aparecen las gomitas.  
_

_— Pues, será la primera vez. _—Responde Arizona, sonriendo. — _Será como... —_Arizona se pone su mano derecha en el mentón— _YAY! ¡Vamos a celebrar que ganaste!_ —Se medio para y levanta sus manos, sonriendo.

_— Eeh... pensé que por eso estábamos aquí. _—Dice confundida.

—_Sí; pero ahora, también, habrán gomitas. _—Lo dice con mucha emoción.

Callie ríe— _Está bien._ —Terminaron de hacer la pizza, ahora, era momento de esperar— _Y... ¿Cómo sabías que me llamaba Calliope? _—La mira, fijamente.

— _Leo la mente de las personas._ —Responde, agarrando una gomita.

_— O... Eres una acosadora. _—se ríen.

— _De hecho... Nope! No lo soy. Mmmh... Ma..._ — titubió, pues, posiblemente Callie no quería hablar sobre él— _Marty me lo dijo. _— Vió a los ojos de la castaña.

—_ ¡Oh! Ya veo._ —Callie se puso seria, suspiró exasperadamente y miraba hacía la mesa, viendo que juego podía elegir mientras venía la pizza.

_— Sip. Me dijo que tendría que tener cuidado, pues, dijo que eras buena. —_Se inclino hacía adelante, quedando cerca del rostro de Callie. Pero Callie estaba muy concentrada con los juegos mentales que se veían en el tablero y no había notado la posición que tenía Arizona. _—__¿Calliope?_

—___ ¿Hmmm? __—_Seguía con el juego. Arizona lo coloco en pausa y así Callie levantó su mirada, vió que Arizona estaba frente a ella _— ¿Eh? __—_ Observando los ojos azules de Robbins.

Arizona sonrió y se acerco más _—_ _Sabes,_ _realmente, eres buena haciendo lo que haces y... me gustan tus ojos... y tú. __—_ murmuró.

_—_ _Gracias__. A mí también me gustan los tuyos... y tú. __—_ Vió sus labios y la besó, de nuevo. No era como cuando besaba a Marty o alguno de sus ex, era diferente. Se sentía diferente, ahora sería diferente... Con Arizona. Como dice Maya Angelou** "Trata de ser un arcoíris en la nube de alguien."**; pero esa es otra historia.

**—FIN—**

* * *

*1 John.

*2 Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible (Stephen Chbosky).  
*3 Sacado de un anuncio que Pizza Hut saco de cómo serían, en el futuro, los pedidos de las pizzas. Por sí alguien no lo ha visto: www. youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=xvT0MCugb58&hd=1

¡Uuuuuuuun fuerte abrazo de dinosaurio! :D

Todos queremos una patineta así, ¿no?. :/ Tonta película que solo nos ilusionó, ¿quiénes se creían? :c

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!** (si es que alguien lee :c) & si leíste o/ *chócalas* ¡Tú sos de los míos! xD

¿Comentario, tomatazos, un "deberías de dejar de escribir y ponerte pilas en la Universidad"? xD Cualquier cosa, cuenta. ^^' Una vez leí que: "A veces, uno necesita que le digan que no está haciendo las cosas tan mal, saben." x3 *-*

**P.d.** **Dedicado a mi hermana****(my partner of crime)****, a 100tatum por su cumpleaños****(Nora, compañera de mi circulo de discusiones pseudo importantes ^^' El Moriarty de mi Sherlock Holmes, el Venom de mi Spider-Man, el Yin de mi Yang****, el Will Wheaton de mi Sheldon Cooper, el Koopa de mi Mario Bros, el Capitán Frío de mi Flash, el reproductor de Windows Media de mi VLC Media Player **(bueno, tal vez, no tan así xD jajaja Ella sí me agrada, en serio, parece que no; pero sí. :3 ^^)**, y que no sabe que escribí esto porque no lee crossovers ¡Aburrida! :P Ujujuju ¡Que malota soy! x3 jajaja, seguramente, cuando lea esto, dirá: ":') Oh, Yeimy, ¡que amable eres! :'3 Sí tan solo todos, en este mundo, fueran..." *rueda los ojos* Bien, bien, bien, no escribirá eso. Se vale soñar, ¿no? :3) **-Eeeeen fin...así que, sí deseas felicitarlas, no te quito el impulso. n_n'**-****, a vos que me estás leyendo, también, y a los que cumplimos años este año****(lo sé, lo sé :P todos cumplimos años ^^'). :D \o/ YAAY! ¡SOMOS TAN, ABSURDAMENTE, GENIALES Y ESPECIALES! ;)**

**xoMsP**


End file.
